shadowofthebrokerfandomcom-20200214-history
Wayright
History Wayright, first featured in SotB XII: A Most Sacred Eve, is a mining colony located on the planet Singram III in the obscure Singram system of the Outer Rim. The entire system has been charted, but Wayright is the first colony erected on any of the system's worlds. It's also the only colony to have been acquired by a private entity, while most of the others are either still on the market. The colonization process was started by the Kuat-based NT Materials, which aimed to mine the planet's scattered supply of precious minerals. Most of the workforce consisted of recently freed slaves from Hutt space and Mid Rim farmers forced from their lands by new Imperial agricultural regulations. The company itself implanted a leader to manage the colony's workforce, Apec Paklin, the self-proclaimed governor of the modest colony. By all accounts, work went smoothly for close to two years. The colony had taken on a nearly isolationist position, with the only traffic to and from the colony being cargo ships delivering supplies, and the odd charted freighter bringing in newly recruited workers. The only true tourist the place ever had visited upon it was Dox, who had caught wind of the colony's secluded nature and wanted to spread some joy to the isolated miners during his own personal holiday season. This inspired a fanatical, yet friendly, wave of religious activity among the impressionable populace, who clung to the stranger's words and his tall tales. During the events of SotB XII: A Most Sacred Eve, Dox found himself increasingly suspicious of the governor during his time on the colony and eventually called in a favor from the Coronet Cell to help him find the source of the danger. They quickly discovered signs of a plot by NT Materials to scrap the "failed" colony for insurance money. After thwarting said plot, the colony's inhabitants, including its oblivious governor, became indebted to be Broker's agents, and the secluded town became a common getaway for agents seeking a safe place to lie low. After the events of SotB XIII: Hunting for Answers, Part II, Shorbecca harbored a group of freed wookiee slave children at the Broker's safehouse before choosing to bring them to Wayright to evaluate it as a potential safe home for them. Culture Wayright is populated mainly by simple, harmless people only wishing to make an honest living. Most are former slaves, farmers or miners evicted from their former claims. The entire colony is only the size of a small town and doesn't have much in the way of entertainment, save for the Butchered Worm Cantina. Most of the buildings are modified prefabricated shelters, expanded, reinforced and redecorated to resemble more quaint dwellings. The dominating feature of the town is the large town hall at its center, across from the ever-expanding spaceport. Since Dox's wave of Sacred Way worship swept the town and the worm incident afterward, there is still a large population of individuals who still subscribe to the religion and regularly practice in their own special ways. The town often gathers for large feasts, regardless of their beliefs, and revel together in their freedom. While most of the colony consists of more common races, a small community of wookiees has cropped up, led by the former Imperial slave Weshyrr. The small group is growing steadily, especially with the addition of the wookiee children freed by Shorbecca. Environment The planet is of comfortable temperament, with close-to-standard gravity and wide stretches of forest across its middle belt. The poles are frozen and harsh, but the habitable zones are quite pleasant and densely forested, save for a few wide plains and lakes. The local fauna isn't overly dangerous, but some of the earth-dwelling rock worms have been known to grow a little too large for their own good and sometimes prey on large herd animals. Category:Locations